Night of the Silver Spoon
by Locksoli
Summary: Derek is being stalked by a strange creature, one that is relentless in its goal, whatever that may be.
1. Chapter 1

Derek walked down the street. It was midnight, and he was trying to clear his head. Having to deal with dangerous assassins, and his crazy murderous uncle, hes been feeling a little worn out. He could smell all the scents the town brought. Car fumes, beer and unfortunately, drugs.  
Sometimes he was a little unnerved by that scent. He also caught the scent of lycanthropes. Some were familiar, like Scott, and Liam. Others Were unknown to him. All the scents that danced around him seemed to distract him from the one that mattered. The one closing in on him...

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. Like somebody had just hit him with a metal object. He looked behind him,  
but only saw the shadows. The odd thing was, they moved as though they were alive. He flashed his werewolf blue eyes, and growled sharply.  
It yielded no response, so he decided to walk away. Yet he could not shake off the feeling that he was being watched. This feeling never went away,  
even as he returned to his loft, and went to sleep.

Later, he met up with Scott and Liam. Scott mostly talked about the pack, and hunters. He also expressed concern over any other possible supernatural threats. "Maybe we should ask Lydia for a copy of the beastiary". Derek looked to the corner, and found styles leaning against the wall,  
looking as cynical as always. His suggestion seemed to actually be a good idea. Derek thought back to the moving shadows from before, but turned these away, and continued to focus on scott and the pack.

Later, at his loft, Derek went to bed. Braeden slept beside him. He drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He was awoken by a sharp pain on his forehead. A metal object had just hit him. He leant up, eyes flashing, fangs bared. What he saw was not enough to amount to this, it seemed.  
It was a man, wearing a black hoodie. His skin was pale white, and his eyes were rimmed black. His lips were black, his eyes were black. this guy seemed nothing but black. Derek snorted at the intruder, before baring his teeth again. "Get out of my home, orr you'll be sorry". The strange man responded by hitting him again... with a spoon. Did this guy really just hit Derek with a goddamn spoon? Derek thought for a moment... Clearly this guy was insane. Maybe he needed to be escorted to eichen house. Of course, then he'd have to file some form of paperwork. This thought was interrupted as he was hit with a spoon... again. Derek gave a loud roar, waking up braeden, who reacted instantly. She grabbed her gun, and pointed at Derek.

Derek growled at the intruder, hoping the roar would deter him. The strange man only responded by hitting him with the spoon... again.  
Derek looked at the guy with disbelief. He was once again hit with a spoon. This time, it hurt a little more than usual. "Ow" He yelled. He was angry now. He clawed wildly at the guy, and knocked him off his bed. He hoped this would deter his insane, uninvited guest. His only answer was being hit with a goddamn spoon again. Derek was at his wits end, and let out a loud growl to express this. He heard a rifle being cocked, and looked behind him. He saw braeden, gun ready. She seemed to be afraid. Derek was dumbfounded."But... the spoon". Braeden looked at him quizzically. "Spoon?"  
At that, Derek was hit in the head, once again. With a goddamn spoon


	2. Chapter 2

A GODDAMN SPOON

Really, a spoon. Derek was already insane from just a few whacks. The worse part was that this thing wont stop following him. He could barely grab his keys before the thing smacked them out of his hands. Braeden was taking him to deaton. He hoped that the druid would have some insight on why some sort of creature was hitting him with a spoon. A spoon... Derek was an evolved werewolf who was one of the most powerful of the hale bloodline still alive, and a creature was hitting him over and over again with a spoon? Why the hell was he being hit with a spoon? What was this thing, and why was it hitting him with a spoon? Why is he being hit with a fucking spoon?

When they arrived at deaton's, Scott was there with Liam. Lydia, Stiles, and Malia were there too. Derek could sense Kira was in the building too. Braeden pulled him inside. He looked nervous, and twitchy. This wasn't helped by the fact that he was being hit with a spoon.  
Scott looked at him, like he was an injured animal. "Derek, are you okay?". Derek gave him a weak smile, before speaking. "Yeah, I'm good".  
Scott looke at him, clearly seeing something was up. "Why are you lying derek?". Derek's heart sank, and he nearly screamed, if it weren't for the spoon hitting him every damn second. "And why is that weird looking guy hitting you with a spoon?". Derek looked at the alpha, pleadingly "You see him too!?"

Scott looked at Derek. There was a guy hitting Derek with a spoon. This guy looked like a goth and a vampire got into a threesome with a demon. He had some sort of crazy look on him, and he wore nothing but black. He seemed to walk with a limp. He was just hitting derek with a spoon...  
Over and over again. Like there was nothing better to do. Derek finally snapped. He yelled out like a maniac, grabbed a sharpened scalpel, and stabbed the guy in the neck. The thing seemed to choke a little, before pulling the sharp thing out. It pointed it at Derek menacingly, moving closer, and closer to the (recently) nutty werewolf. Then, it paused for a minute, the scalpel which was covered in some black ichor, was inches away from dereks throat. Then... the thing dropped it, and hit Derek on the forehead with its spoon.

Every non-human in the room watched with awe, as this thing just dropped a sharp, bladed object, and hit the highly experience werewolf with a spoon. A spoon. Derek fell to his knees, and bawled his eyes out. The thing continued to hit him, with a spoon. Derek had never cried much.  
Not for something like this. The last few times he cried out of pain was as a child. This was new. This was torture.

Derek wanted it to end. Derek just wanted release. 


End file.
